Gelery
Gelery is a plant that appears in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders, in the area Zomboss Labs. It is unlocked after completing Day 9 of Zomboss Labs and shoots a variety of gels that have different effects. Gelery slowly lobs globs of gels down the lane, and you can choose what color it will shoot by tapping on it. If no gels have been specified, it will instead choose a random color out of the 5 it can shoot. Zombies can have up to 2 different gels on them at the same time, and Gelery will ignore Zombies with 2 gels. When attacking a Zombie with a Gel already applied, the second gel will be chosen randomly out of the 4 colors remaining. Origin: Gelery is based on celery, a vegetable with long, edible stalks and gel, specifically gelignite, an explosive, moldable substance made with nitroglycerin and wood pulp. 'Gel Types' Purple: '''Purple gel slowly damages the Zombie it is attached to, and deals double damage if the Zombie has a second gel on it. '''Green: '''Green gel quickly corrodes the armor of the Zombie it is attached to but has no effect if the Zombie is unarmored. '''Orange: Orange gel causes a 3nds explosion in a 3x3 area when the Zombie it is attached to is killed, and will immediately explode if the Zombie is hit by a fire attack. Blue: '''Blue gel chills a Zombie while attached to it, and will freeze the Zombie if it is chilled again by any other means. '''White: '''White gel doubles projectile damage against the Zombie it is attached to, but will instantly disappear if hit by an electric attack. '''Genetic Levels 'Almanac Entry' Shoots a variety of gels that have different effects depending on color.|description = Doesn't actually like jelly all that much.|icon = Gelery Tile|type = png}} 'Plant Food' 'Plant Food 1:' When option 1 is chosen and Gelery uses a Plant Food, Gelery will shoot large globs of gel at all Zombies in its lane, covering them with a mixture of all 5 types of gel, which lasts for 5 seconds. This is a good option if there are a large number of Zombies in Gelery's lane, but will usually be outclassed by option 2 for crowd control purposes. 'Plant Food 2:' When option 2 is chosen and Gelery uses a Plant Food, Gelery will shoot a barrage of gels all over the screen, covering all zombies on-screen with random gel types. This is a good option if there are a large amount of Zombies scattered across the lawn, howeverthe random nature of the effects may weaken this attack. 'Strategies' While Gelery's effects seem to be incredibly powerful when viewed on their own, remember certain types of gel have negative effects with different types of Plants. Because of this, be careful using Gelery in defenses that have Plants that counter its gels, such as Electric Plants with White Gel or Fire Plants with Blue Gel. Along with this, if you are using a combo with blue or orange gels, remember that this will cancel out the ability of the other gel, wasting shots. All in all, Gelery is a very strong crowd control Plant, and has many uses in a successful defense, despite its slight RNG elements. Trivia *Its sprite uses assets from Celery Stalker, Laser Bean, Neptuna's fish tank, and Genetic Experiment, while its costume uses the face from Rolling Stone's card image. *It originally had a much more "steampunk" design, which was scrapped due to the images being too small to look good at a larger size. *This Plant was created for the 24 Hour page contest. Gallery Gelery.png|Gelery on a transparent background. Gelery Tile.png|Gelery on the field. Gelery Costumed.png|Gelery's costume. Gelery Seed Packet.png|Gelery's Seed Packet. Spider Ivy Screenshot.png|Gelery on the field along with Spider Ivy and Hedgehammer. Gelery Old.png|Gelery's scrapped original design. Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Multi-Ability Plants Category:Contest Winner